The Truth of The End
. The Truth of The End August 8th 2019 Hi guys! My name is Franz and I found something quite interesting. Took pictures of a blog which has since been taken down. This blog only hints at something that, I don't know makes you want more. To those who don't follow my blog I have always focused been on creepy monsters and legends but never have I come across something so interesting, below me is the blog. I will continue to look and see if I can find anything else on the subject. July 2nd 2016 John Mcgavin I write this blog on what many refer to as “The Dark Web”. Even then I have posted it on multiple sited and have given this post to…. A friend to continue posting. I think I stumbled upon something I was not suppose to, but if anything happens to me I was not alone in discovering the truth, they will continue posting as we discover more. We will not post what we think without proof, we want the world to know the truth and to be honest we are still torn between believing it or not. The truth is beyond horrible if it is true. We think there is something coming, the End Times. A war to end all wars between Heaven and Hell. But worst then the end of the human race is God has told chosen people such as the pope to help weaken us. The Human Race will be consumed by the Creatures of Hell and God will close the gates of heaven and, destroy our entire galaxy and he will then, start over. Don't worry we don't know if this is true. All we know without a doubt is that God and the Devil are real and both have goals. Will post once I find more on this topic. July 8th 2016 John Mcgavin I decided to post where we got our information while we look for more. A homeless man asking for money in a little alley in New York was the surprising start. My brother and two friends were the only other ones with me. It was midnight and on our way home from work so we took the alleyway to get to our apartment building faster. We gave him 5 dollars each. As we walked away the old man grabbed me hand and before I could shout he put something in my hand then sat back down. I made a surprised noise but when I looked at what he gave me I did not get mad. It was a note that said “God hates us. A war is coming. To find the truth go to the Saint Lain Church.” When I looked back the Old man was grinning madly and rocking back and forth. I noticed my friends getting far away so I ran to catch up. I decided the next day out of curiosity to go to the church's which I knew about. What I found was horrifying. The Church was gone, burned down and was surrounded by a crowd of people and Police. I tried to get a Officers attention and luckily I did since my Father before his death of old age was part of the Police Department himself. One of his friends saw me and with a tired sigh waved me over. “What is it John?You seem like you are lost” “No, no not lost just confused. What happened here?” “Don't tell anyone but chief thinks some Cult burned it down. A cult has been running rapid lately, named “The Truth.” Apparently the leader has been posing as a homeless man before each target which includes anything and everything. We believe by the reports he is scouting it out. But we think from reports he is responsible for not only this but at least twenty confirmed murders and who knows how many more. But this is getting close to terrorism. I would get yourself and your brother out of town. Also don't trust anyone, The FBI and cult are probably having a war right under our noses. “The officer shook his head then got distracted by questions from a news reporter. I decided to take my leave. But when I got home I opened the door to the apartment my brother and I owned, a note was on the floor. I locked the door and then crouched down and picked the note off the carpet. It read this “Hello John, I am with the FBI. Your brother has come in for questioning but we made sure he left this note. You are under protection from the FBI and if you notice any men near our around your apartment do not be afraid, it is for your own protection. - Agent Hox The rest all came from dreams. For the last few days I had a dream of fire and a voice speaking more and more of everything we brought up in the last post. As I write this the FBI have told me they believe the Cult and a splinter faction within the Church both being Hunted by the FBI are looking for me. But- Wait was that a gunshot? I think I will end the blog for now. August 10th 2019 Creepy right? Well I looked up some old news reports and apparently on the day of that post five FBI agents were found dead in a apartment complex and one person was missing. It was Mcgavin. Also when I looked into the cult I found some news reports that the Leader of the whole thing was not only discovered dead but it was confirmed by reports it was without the cult leader. He was covered in church crosses, also thirty other people suspected to be in the cult were found in the same way. Lastly I found a blog by one of the friends of the Brothers which, well see for yourself. August 18th 2016 Name Unknown Hello. This blog is being made as a promise to a friend. We will discuss a truth the Man in The Suit shared in my dreams. He took my friend and his brother. He said they were with him now. In the dream I saw them in flames screaming behind the figure. The man told me the cult which hurt my friends were destroyed by another cult. But… That cult was said to be evolved with the church, yet the man who said to call him Satan admitted to controlling the other group. He said the weak must be cleansed . I, I can't tel if it's really the devil since the voice sounds so much like mine. Am I going insane? No no of course not. Yea, Yea! Because he told me I would be safe if I share the truth.Why would I want to share a truth when the voices say kill not talk, right? But I need to know more. I want more than just dreams to tell me what is going on. Satan told me if I kill the other group and prove I am strong that he would share with me the truth. He told me they are located at the Saint Gregory Church. I will post soon. August 20th 2016 They are dead. Satan told me I did good. He told me the truth. God plans on wiping out the world which will contain the Devil and Human race. He said he has already corrupted many Angels who will at the time end God's rule. Satan told me his Human servants all worship a different side of him. God is a side of him. The real God has watched the corruption of the human race but has never done anything to get involved. The God we know has always been Satan. Satan plans to save us. Only by worshiping him can we survive. The blog was shut down in a day but a friend sent me some pictures of what was said. I don't know who wrote it but I have seen no more reports that have anything to do with this. I have been getting nightmares lately just from the research results so far and I think I will take a break from the blog. Don't worry my fellow truth seekers. We will come back. I will leave you with a question, how far can the human mind fall before the human is no longer human, but animal?? 666 Hello. This blog has ended. The blogger made the mistake of trying to call the cops when I broke in. He is dead now. The world is ending. Soon you be forced to pick a side. My master has said prepare for 2020. God has failed you. Find me if you want, the BloodHunt I have started, the BloodHunt I will finish! Anyone who try to find me will meet a messy end. Disclaimer: This story is based on fake locations, names and uses religion not to start trouble but to have spooks from a higher power. Trust me, I am a Christian and this is not meant it cause offense. The idea is meant to go towards conspiracy but got tied up with religion to add more hopeless and sinister hints in it. Everything here was made well thinking of a good story in the shower. I read a lot of books and I tried to use things from those fantasy and sci fi books and bring them into a real setting. Warhammer is what I tried to hint at in the style. So this is without a doubt from a Persons head. Your beliefs are your own and I tried to make this far fetched enough so it would not offend anyone. Also ALOT was cut out. If I thought it was okay I had a ton of ideas. But I felt they would rub someone the wrong way and were removed. The oringal story would of drove more into insanity with religion only as a background -Danny8120 Category:Spooky Category:Religon Category:Not based on anything reala